


Breakfast in Bed?

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Zelda tries to cook, link can't read, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Link has been slaving away for everyone, and Zelda wants to treat him to some breakfast in bed. But...





	Breakfast in Bed?

Zelda awoke at sunrise and decided to surprise Link with breakfast in bed, “He’s been so busy with helping me with my experiments, as well as putting enough time into the restoration effort… But what should I make?” she babbled to herself as she looked through the collection of recipes that were stored in the photo album of the Shiekah Slate.

“Ah! That’s it!” she hummed to herself and started to gather the ingredients for her dish.

Her knight was still snoring away in their bed upstairs in the loft, until he heard pots crashing and Zelda shrieking, “No,no,no! Please don’t burn!”

He opened his eyes briefly and saw blue smoke rising from the lower level,  _ Na it can’t be, my eyes are not working… _ Link thought as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and took a second look. His eyes were not tricking him, something was smoking in the kitchen. In other words- Zelda was attempting to cook. 

He hopped out of the bed and made his way to the source of the burning scent. There she was, yelling at the cast iron skillet for being too hot and the contents inside the pan was charred.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked curiously over her shoulder. 

Zelda jumped from hearing his smooth yet quiet voice behind her. She wasn’t expecting him to be up so soon, “I’m... cooking.”

“Uh huh. Here- lemme help you,” he took the skillet from her hands and ran out the door with the charcoal remains of a pancake, “If you kept this on here any longer, this would make a great firestarter,” Link shouted from the front yard.

“Ha, ha. You’re funny,” she sneered, “I told you many times that you shouldn’t trust me in the kitchen. Now the house is going to reek of smoke for months.”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s not the worst for it to smell smoky,” the knight shrugged as he came back inside after discarding Zelda’s failed experiment out and thoroughly scraped the burnt remains off of the skillet, “Why don’t you sit down and let me take things from here?”

“Mind if I help?” she asked as she tugged on his tunic to get his attention.

Link sighed, “Cut up the fruit, but don’t go near the firepit.”

“I understand, what do you have in mind?”

“Pancakes and wildberry syrup- Can you hand me some more eggs?” as he motioned to the basket sitting in the pantry.

Zelda smiled, “On it!” he saw through the burnt mess and knew what she was making for him. It was a little embarrassing for her to not know the basics of being an adult, but then again, it was wonderful that Link was there to balance out each other’s flaws.

She handed him over the eggs to him, and in a swift motion, he cracked the eggs and opened them in one hand and chucked the shells out the door. Link grabbed a few handfuls of flour and a dash of sugar, and whipped everything together by hand, much to Zelda’s amusement.

“You know, even if the recipe says by hand, it doesn’t mean to actually use your hands to stir it…” she said, attempting to hold back some giggles that were trying to surface inside of her.

“Huh, so that’s what it meant, but it’s a little too late to find something to mix it with…” Link mused as he continued to fold the ingredients into a smooth batter. He pulled his hands out and wiped off as much he could and went to clean up before he began to fry the pancakes.

A few moments later, Link returned to the kitchen and sat the skillet down on the fire to heat it up once again. 

“Are the berries chopped up? You can add a few cups of sugar and let them sit. I’ll get them cooking after I’m done frying this up.” Zelda nodded and took the bowl of berry pieces and saturated them with plenty of sugar. Her knight went to work frying pancake after pancake, soon building two hefty stacks. Once he ran out of batter he threw the macerated berries into his hot skillet and quickly sauteed them till the fruit was softened.

Zelda set the table with some eating utensils as Link walked over with the two stacks plated on his hands. He sat the plates of cakes down and turned to fetch the sticky syrup that was simmering on the fire.

“So what made you want to cook this morning?” Link asked as he eyed up his creation.

“I...I wanted to have breakfast in bed with you… but this is fine, I suppose…” she mumbled.

“Who says we can’t? C’mon, let’s do it,” he stood up, grabbed his plate, ran up the stairs and flopped down on the bed and sat the plate on his lap. Zelda shook her head and followed upstairs to join him.

Within minutes, Link scarfed down his tall tower of cakes and was lapping up the remnants of the syrup on his plate, “Did you even taste it?” she asked as she took her time to savor his cooking. It reminded her of the old days when the chefs in the castle would make fruitcakes for her birthday. 

“More or less,” he grinned as he finished licking his plate clean. Zelda just finished up her share, and Link began to clean up hers as well.

“You know, one of these days that habit is going to catch up to you and you’re going to choke if you don’t slow down.” Zelda lectured as she watched him slurp up the berry juices.

“It’s an old habit, and it’s hard to break it. But man, am I stuffed! Not another bite!” he sighed as he patted his stomach and let out a stray burp, “Can we stay in bed all day?” he spoke as he sat the dirty plates on the nightstand.

“I suppose we can…” she beamed. “It’s good to have a lazy day once in awhile.” 


End file.
